


Long Brushstrokes (8-06 Challenge) by madam_minnie

by madam_minnie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Darkfic, M/M, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:24:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the last moments, do you offer peace?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Brushstrokes (8-06 Challenge) by madam_minnie

  
[Long Brushstrokes (8-06 Challenge)](viewstory.php?sid=2809) by [madam_minnie](viewuser.php?uid=2)  


  
Summary: In the last moments, do you offer peace?  
Categories: Dark Tales > Darkness Falls Characters:  Lucius Malfoy, Augustus Rookwood  
Genres:  Darkfic, Drabble, Tragedy  
Time Period:  None  
Warnings:  Character Death, Graphic Violence, Violence  
Challenges:  [Monthly Challenge: (2006-08) August Challenge: The Anything Goes Challenge](modules/challenges/challenges.php?chalid=12)  
Challenges:  [Monthly Challenge: (2006-08) August Challenge: The Anything Goes Challenge](modules/challenges/challenges.php?chalid=12)  
Challenges: [Monthly Challenge: (2006-08) August Challenge: The Anything Goes Challenge](modules/challenges/challenges.php?chalid=12)  
Series: None  
Chapters:  1 Completed: Yes   
Word count: 333 Read: 183  
Published: 08/09/2006 Updated: 08/09/2006 

Long Brushstrokes by madam_minnie

Author's Notes:

Written for the Anything Goes Challenge

He could hear the shouted curses in the distance and yelling to Draco to keep hidden behind a tree, he ran back toward the fight. It was not an attempt to redeem or save any of the cloaked figures, as it was a need to find Lucius before he suffered any more damage.

He was almost too late.

The curses had moved further south. He could hear the Death Eaters' strikes and there in the middle of the clearing he found a panting and bloodied Lucius Malfoy. The bloodbath had been horrific. Beside Lucius lay McNair's headless body, a few yards away one of Potter's friends sputtered his last breath.

"Help me to stand," Lucius croaked when Severus knelt at his side. "I can't feel my feet. Did that bastard wolf sever one?"

Severus realized that Lucius was not aware of the extent of his injury. The severing hexes Potter and his friends reflected were meant to dismember and Lucius had learned of their mirroring countercurses too late. His body was a bloody torso that would soon cease to pulse, yet Lucius was obviously unaware of his condition.

"Perhaps it is best if you not speak," Severus said quietly.

"So bloody tired," Lucius replied. "Hexing that... b-boy," he sputtered once more, "... took more energy than I remember." Lucius closed his eyes and sighed, turning his head toward Severus' knee. "Did you own a sandalwood hairbrush?"

"I once did, yes," Severus replied lifting Lucius' head to rest it on his knee. "It was rumored that the Head Boy stole it during my fourth year, however."

"I seem to have lost it myself," Lucius replied sighing. "Long brushstrokes," he whispered.

"Long brushstrokes," Severus replied combing his fingers through Lucius' silver hair. Despite the blood loss, his hair had survived the ordeal with only minor flecks of red flecked amidst the silver.

He brushed his lips against Lucius' forehead, rested his wand at the base of Lucius' skull and ended his lover's misery.

"Avada Kedavra!"

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.thequidditchpitch.org/viewstory.php?sid=2809>  



End file.
